Black Star Confederacy
History Early History Founding The Black Star Confederacy was founded some time around 2,000 BBY as the Fuller Republic. Its founders were 100,000 human colonists, who had inadvertedly swirved off course, and crashlanded on the planet Fuller. At first, the colonists spread across only one of the three continents, building farms and mines. Within six months, the first large town, Fuller City, was founded. Factories and airports shot up around Fuller City, and by the end of the first year, the elected leader, the Pro-Consul, declared the founding of the Fuller Republic. Shortly after, the term 'Fulleri' was coined as a reference to the citizens of the Republic. For the next 500 years, the Fulleri prospered. They quickly re-invented the hyperdrive and other common technologies, and began to colonize the other two habitable planets in the system, Killian and Yril. The resulting wealth benefitted every Fulleri, as the government generously spent the wealth on public services. But as the wealth grew, some Fulleri turned to piracy. Between 1,600 BBY and 1,591 BBY, the number of pirate attacks soared. In response, the government founded the Killian Shipyards on the planet Killian. KS soon began building escort ships to guard against the pirates, which slowly decreased the number of attacks. But the worst was yet to come.. The War of Lost Souls Sometime around 1,500 BBY, the Fuller Republic made contact with a neighbouring government, the Decuu Empire. According to legend, the meeting was anything but friendly, and shortly after the meeting, ships of the Decuu Empire began raiding Fulleri shipping. The Republic retaliated in kind, entering Decuu space and raiding Decuu shipping. The raids quickly escalated to full-scale war. The years between 1,500 BBY and 1,300 BBY became known as the War of Lost Souls (a term originally coined by Decuri historians in 1,294 BBY), and were characterised by almost continual warfare between the two realms. Both Fuller and Decuu, the capital of the Decuu Empire, was invaded several times in the course of the war. Every invasion on both Fuller and Decuu were repelled, though with great losses. The planet Yril in the Fuller System changed hands several times. Finally, the citizens of both realms had enough of the war and the mounting losses, and in 1,300 BBY, the Pro-Consul of the Fuller Republic met with the Emperor of the Decuu Empire, and signed the treaty that ended the war. Total casualties amounted to over 2 billion Fulleri and nearly as many Decuri. The damage to the infrastructure of the realms exceeded 300 billion credits, both militaries had lost excessive amounts of equipment, and the planet Pesht in the Decuu System had been scoured of life by Republic warships. The Unification War After the end of the War of Lost Souls, the Fuller Republic and the Decuu Empire co-existed relatively peacefully, and even began trading with each other. But in 1,100 BBY, the Decuri colonies broke off. When the Empire did not retaliate on the former colonies, seedy personalities saw their chance, and by 1,053 BBY, large swarms of pirates began plaguing the trade routes. When Toren DeVij ascended the throne of the Decuu Empire in 1,031 BBY, he called his Republic counterpart, Pro-Consul Simm Rodolv, to a meeting. Here he proposed the joining of the two realms in a new Confederacy, in an effort to combat the pirates. Rodolv agreed, and the formation of this confederacy was announced in early 1,030 BBY. But large parts of the Decuri disagreed with the decision. The planet Aksum rebelled, joining with the pirate forces to form the New Decuu Empire, declaring war on both realms. With the unification thus delayed, the Republic and the Empire remained apart, instead signing an alliance against the pirates and the rebels on Aksum. The rebel forces, now merged with the pirate fleets, proved stronger than anticipated, and the war dragged on for nearly 30 years. Finally, in 1,000 BBY, the last remaining pirate fleet was crushed above the planet Pesht, and Aksum fell to a determined Loyalist assault. A month later, the Fuller Republic and the Decuu Empire merged to become the Black Star Confederacy. Recent History A New Power After the formation of the Black Star Confederacy, there were a surge of immigrations from the Fuller System to the Decuu System, and vice versa. When the immigrations slowed to a crawl in 989 BBY, there were no longer any planets in the Confederacy exclusively inhabitated by only one of the prime species. Most noticable were the planet Killian in the Fuller System, where fully half of the 700 million were Decuri in 989 BBY. The industry of the Confederacy were expanded, which led to the founding of the arms company Decuu Arms in 977 BBY, and the Decuri takeover of Killian Shipyards in 942 BBY. Mining operations on Fuller, Decuu, Killian and - to some extent - Aksum, were expanded between 846 BBY and 791 BBY. As pirate activities increased from 993 BBY, controlled by surviving Rebels from the Unification War, the military was also expanded. The Droptrooper Corps were founded in 986 BBY, the Navy was expanded in 984 BBY, and the Starfighter Corps were officially founded in 963 BBY (though it had existed unofficially since 1,030 BBY). By 300 BBY, Fuller, Killian and Decuu had been all but stripped of their natural resources, and began making the areas holding the few remaining resources (mostly forest and mountains) Sanctuaries. In their stead, Aksum experienced an increasing demand, and increased their mining efforts accordingly. First Contact A new era for the Confederacy began in 6 BBY, shaped by three distinct events. Firstly, 6 BBY were the year that the idealist Piel Tomanns became President. Tomanns immediately ordered the exploration of the surrounding systems, in an effort to find new resources. The results of this exploration increased the wealth of the Confederacy several times, and was in effect the precursor of the wave of expansionism that hit the Confederacy after 6 BBY (see below). The second event to shape the Confederacy after 6 BBY, was the introduction of the eighth ''Dread''-class battleship, the Crusader. These powerful vessels were the most sophisticated warships available to the Confederacy. The third, and arguably most important, event occurred in the last months of 6 BBY. The ''Skaadi''-class cruiser Sword of Vengeance, commanded by Commodore Ton Lind, were exploring the systems north of the Decuu System, when it happened across an alien warship. Lind took a chance and put his weapons offline, before hailing the ship. It quickly turned out that the ship belonged to a race of feline aliens, known as the Kartanin, organised in the Kartanin Dominion. Thanks to Lind and the Kartanin commander, the encounter turned out peacefully. The meeting with the Kartanin resulted in a trade agreement in 5 BBY. The agreement meant that the Confederacy gained access to Kartanin anti-matter technology in return for large shipments of Valarite, a mineral frequently used in Kartanin hyperspace technology. A Call to Power By 1 ABY, pirates based on the independent planet Drillaria began raiding Confederate and Kartanin shipping. Over the next 4 years, the attacks increased, inflicting severe economic damage to both realms. By 5 ABY, they had enough. The Confederacy and the Dominion made a temporary alliance, and began raiding pirate holdings, slowly whittling down the pirate forces. The campaign ended in 6 ABY when massive Confederate and Dominion forces assaulted Drillaria, capturing it and the entire pirate high command, including the self-proclaimed Pirate King. At the subsequent negotiations between the Confederacy and the Dominion, it was decided that the Dominion would occupy Drillaria, while the Confederacy received the majority of the spoils found on Drillaria. Later that year, Anton Millard replaced Piel Tomanns as President, after Tomanns retired after his third period. Millard continued the expansion course started by Tomanns, and at the beginning of his second period (10 ABY) saw the launching of the colony ship Another Chance, which colonised the planet Garagos in the Garagos System. But Millards triumph was short. A month after the launch of Another Chance, he was assassinated. To prevent chaos, the Chief Senator Dechin Ko'Iron, the Chief Advisor Darren Sindral, and the captain of the Presidential Guard, Colonel Alia DeRoon, gathered and chose the Decuri First Admiral Joran Thorn as "Interim President". After capturing and executing the traitors responsible for the death of Millard, Thorn was elected President three months later. A Golden Age Since Thorn was elected President, things have evolved at record-speed. The Confederacy has expanded immensely, now numbering 21 inhabitated systems and growing. Much has happened in foreign politics as well. In 12 ABY, the Confederacy met the Isen Star Empire, a realm controlled by Dark Jedi. Then it met the members of the Interstellar Sovereign's Alliance: The Sandian Imperial League, the Jade Worlds, the United Systems Alliance, and the Isis Empire. Shortly thereafter, the Confederacy joined the ISA. In early 13 ABY, the northern members of the ISA (the Confederacy, the Jade Worlds, and the United Systems Alliance) were attacked by the alien race known as the Uul'Ba-Rai. The Jade Worlds ceased to exist, and was soon occupied by Isen forces, and the United Systems Alliance were reduced to a single system. The Confederacy was lucky - the aliens attacked Fuller, the most heavily defended planet in the Confederacy, and were destroyed. Later that year, the Isis Empire saw a chance to expand its powerbase, and attacked the United Systems Alliance. The Confederacy joined with the Sandians and the United Systems Alliance in a punitive attack against Isis territory, destroying the realm. The Sandians subsequently executed the emperor of Isis, but was forced to give up occupying the territory. Shortly after the Isis campaign, the Confederacy and the Kartanin Dominion signed a mutual protection pact, to defend themselves against the antics of the various realms surrounding them. , Empress.]]In late 13 ABY, the Isen Star Empire convinced the Confederacy to leave the Interstellar Sovereigns' Alliance, and join the newly-made Interstellar Concordium. The Concordium was shortlived, however, and the Confederacy quickly joined the Interstellar Sovereign's Alliance once again. With the fall of the Concordium, the Isen Star Empire was plunged into civil war. The Confederacy took advantage of the situation, and annexed the Jade Worlds Sector. In early 14 ABY, Thorn ordered that contact be made to other interstellar realms. This resulted in relations being struck up with the New Firrerre Republic (later becoming the driving force behind the Commonwealth of Allied Systems), and resulted in the formation of a Confederate garrison on the NFR capital world, Firrerre. Later, relations were also made with the United Raimei Federation, the Kingdom of Naboo, and the Laro Order. A few months later, the Confederacy launched a campaign against the pirate realm known as the Grey Worlds Alliance. The campaign lasted for nearly eight months, resulting in the Protectorate of Spyrta and the occupation of the former Grey Worlds systems. While the campaign was ongoing, the Interstellar Sovereign's Alliance were dismantled, being replaced with mutual protection pacts with the Sandian Imperial League and the United Systems Alliance. After the disbandment of the ISA, the Confederacy signed an alliance with the United Raimei Federation. In mid-14 ABY, the garrison on Firrerre was moved to the planet Sanctuary, and reinforced with another 7,000 troops (bringing the force up to 10,000) and a naval contingent. The Jade Worlds Sector was surrendered to the Kartanin Dominion in exchange for the felines' help in Thorn's latest scheme: The conquest of the Unknown Regions... A month after the loss of the Jade Worlds, the Confederacy thought it time to end the war with the Durgasi once and for all. Two newly formed fleets, commanded by Vice Admiral Linda Evans and General Baen Talal respectively, attacked and captured the Durgasi systems Balzac and Taeloth. Shortly after, the emperor of the Durgasi, Durgaz XIV, sued for peace. In exchange for peace, the last Durgasi system, Reznor, joined the Confederacy, and the Durgasi Empire ceased to exist. Operation Sleeping Dragon Operation Sleeping Dragon was the Confederate codename for the covert operation that secured the work of the late Jade Worlds scientist Sepphardi Bolzhmann. Bolzhmann had created a potential superweapon at the KETS station, before he was killed during the Uul'Ba-Rai assault of the Jade Worlds. When Department X learned of this weapon, they gave Commodore Linda Evans command of Task Force 17, and ordered her to secure the research for the Confederacy. As a result, the KETS station was stripped of all equipment, leaving it a hollow shell, and battlefields were searched and items of interest confiscated. Eventually, the trail ended at a woman called Plema Inkal. She was promptly arrested and interrogated. Her interrogation led to the arrests of a criminal called Keitin, as well as the arrest of Governor Di'te, who had hidden the existence of the plans from the Confederacy. All available information of the research was uncovered succesfully. During his trial, former Governor Di'te claimed that he never intended to use the weapon, merely to keep it from terrorist hands. Nevertheless, he was found guilty of treason along with Inkal and Keitin, and sentenced to life in prison. Operation Ghost Hammer Halfway into the Xen'Chi War, the Confederacy launched the top-secret Operation Ghosthammer, aimed at cutting the Xen'Chi lines at Reecee and driving east towards the Empire. The Confederate fleet was joined by a small Jade Worlds contingent, as well as the Sandian Fourteenth Fleet. The combined fleet defeated Xen'Chi forces at Reecee, Bilbringi and Vortex before splitting up. After a brief meeting with Grand Admiral Thrawn at Coruscant, the Confederate forces began mopping-up operations in the area bordering the Unknown Regions. 15-16 ABY During the better part of 15 ABY, the Confederacy spent large amounts of credits on the rebuilding of the old Durgasi worlds. In mid-15 ABY, Alia DeRoon gave birth to a son, Elwen. Shortly after, she and Joran Thorn was married, and Alia was crowned as Empress, making Elwen Crown Prince Designate of the Confederacy. The late Chief Senator Dechin Ko'Iron and the late Lord Advisor Darren Sindral was replaced by fresh blood. Lord Soren Kellson took up the mantle of the Chief Senator, while Lord Karth Orvarrin accepted the position of Lord Advisor. It remains to be seen if they can match their predecessors. In late 16 ABY, the vast majority of the Confederate naval forces joined the Galactic Fleet heading for the Xen'Chi homeworld, Chil'a'Chin, in preparation for the final battle of the war... With the issue of Imperial Decree No.117, Thorn streamlined the democratic process and appointed Regional Governors to oversee the provinces created at the same time. Shortly after, the Kadyr joined the Confederacy. With the inclusion of the Republic of United Systems into the Jade Empire, the alliance between the Confederacy and the Republic was declared void. Civil War In mid-17 ABY, rebels long hidden within the Confederate political and military systems struck. Within hours, the Emperor was dead, the Senate and High Command imprisoned, and the majority of the armed forces had joined the rebels, sparking the Confederate Civil War. Foundation The Black Star Confederacy is a voluntary confederation organized on democratic principles. There are three types of membership. Primary (voting) membership is available to any independent sovereign political entity representing one or more unified systems, or to other recognized and definable territories. Membership follows an application process (during which the candidate member reviews the Constitution and other governing statutes and agrees to abide by them) and an assessment process (during which the candidate member's annual support contribution is determined). Affiliate (non-voting) membership is available to subordinate political units (for example, the individual members of a league of worlds) and to duly recognized representatives of sentient species not constituting a political unit. Observer (non-voting) membership is available to nonmember allies of the Confederacy. Branches of Leadership The Senate The government of the Confederacy is organized around a legislative body called the Senate. Primary members are represented in the Senate by a Senator. Each Senator has a single vote, regardless of the population represented. Affiliate members are represented on Fuller by a Legate, who may speak in general sessions of the Senate, but may not vote on official Senate business (to avoid dual representation) or serve in the Senate's various working bodies. As a body with a large and potentially unlimited membership, the Senate-in-whole is an almost impossibly unwieldy structure for getting work done. Consequently, most of the real governance is performed by the Senate's councils, committees, and commissions. The daily business of the Senate proper is primarily speech-making and public debate. Councils are appointed bodies with autonomous decision-making and appropriation authority over some segment of government operations outside the Senate proper (for example, the Defense Council, which oversees the Armed Forces). The most populous and powerful members of the Confederacy are disproportionately represented on the Senate's councils. Committees are elected bodies with the authority to administer various aspects of Senate operations, including the general budget. They are semi-autonomous; in the event of a unanimous committee vote, the approval of the Senate-in-whole is not required (however, the Senate-in-whole may override a less-than-unanimous committee decision with a three-to-five majority). Commissions are voluntary bodies with an advisory capacity only. They may prepare reports on issues of concern for presentation to the Chief Senator of the Senate, to the Chief Advisor, to the Emperor, to the Supreme Commander, or to the general membership; schedule and conduct hearings; and contract for independent research. The Emperor Until mid-11 ABY, the Confederacy was led by a President, who was elected by a three-by-five majority of the Senators. The President was the Chief of State of the Confederacy and Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces. The President could be recalled by a majority vote of the Senate on presentation of a petition of no-confidence by a majority of the Ruling, or Inner, Council, or by a quarter of the primary members of the Senate. The election of a President could be blocked by the Ruling Council on a unanimous vote. In practice, the power of the Ruling Council to void an election and initiate the recall of a sitting President meant any candidate proposed by or approved by the Ruling Council was likely to be elected by the Senate. However, in 11 ABY, President Joran Thorn, following popular demand, was crowned Emperor of the Confederacy. As such, he would have the powers of the President, but also has having the power to veto any decision made by the Senate. In practice, however, Thorn lets the Senate govern for him, intervening only when necessary. If the Emperor should become incapacitated, incommunicado, or die, the Empress takes over until the heir can take over. If there is no direct heir, the Senate decides which of the eligible heirs takes the throne. The General Ministry The General Ministry is the non-military bureaucracy of the New Republic. It is organized into several large permanent Ministries, smaller task-oriented service Agencies, and several semi-independent Institutes. The various Senate councils have oversight and financing authority over the corresponding Ministries. The Cabinet consists of the heads of the various ministries and is headed by the Chief Advisor. This body is the link between the Chief of State and the Ministries. The Chief Advisor, appointed by the Ministry Council with the approval of the Chief of State and the Chief Senator, heads the Confederate General Ministry. He reports to the Chief of State. The Court of Justice The members of the Court of Justice are selected by the Senate Justice Council from a list of nominees presented by the Chief of State. The First Justice is elected by the other members of the Court from among their number. Nominally independent, the power of the Court of Justice is limited by its narrowly defined jurisdiction: to review charges of violations of the Constitution by members of by the other branches of the Confederacy's government. The Court of Justice does not serve as the court of last appeal for ordinary civil and criminal cases; those are settled by local judicial authorities on member worlds. Member Systems The Confederacy comprises some 1200 systems, divided into 11 Provinces: *Heartlands *Huan Province *Kadir Province *Millardi Province *Morrian Province *Luxor Province *Rezna Province *Galenian Province *Trandor Province *Province of Jurn *Xersian Province Province Map Notable Member Planets *Aksum *Amistel Gamma *Aquinas *Chae II *Claymore Prime *Decuu *Fuller *Garagos *Hua *Ida II *Killian *Millard III *Reznor *Serahq *Svea Prime (currently under martial law) *Torian II *Yril. Member Species Native Species *Decuri *Durgasi *Garagosians *Humans *Kadyr (coming soon) *Unstul Immigrated Species Located in the Unknown Regions as it is, there are few members from other species present in the Confederacy, although this is changing slowly; partly because of the opening of trade with other governments and companies, which has resulted in many traders settling in the Confederacy; and partly because of an influx of refugees from worlds conquered by the Xen'Chi. Thus, it is no longer a rarity to see a Sullustan or a Twi'lek walking past a Durgasi or a Decuri. The influx of refugees have created minor communities of Advoszec, Bith, Cathar, Chiss, Firrerreo, Selkath, Twi'leks, and Utai. Confederate Security & Intelligence Agencies Security and intelligence work is undertaken by three separate entities; the Confederated Bureau of Security which is nominally controlled by the Ministry of Security, but subordinate to the General Ministry and the Security Council; Military Intelligence, which is subordinate to the Armed Forces Command; and the Confederate Security Corps, which handles day-to-day police and customs work and is subordinate to the Ministry of Security. Confederated Bureau of Security The C.B.S. is the intelligence agency of the Confederacy. Its operatives handle everything from espionage to counter-espionage to counter-terrorist duties. It is composed of seven departments, each handling a different side of the intelligence work. Military Intelligence Military Intelligence is the Armed Forces' answer to the C.B.S. It contains only two sections, MI8 and MI9. MI8 handles counter-espionage duties, much like Department B of the C.B.S., while MI9 handles espionage duties like Department E. Military Intelligence works closely with their C.B.S. counterparts. Confederate Security Corps The Confederate Security Corps police the planets of the Confederacy, dealing with everyday criminals. They have jurisdiction everywhere within the Confederacy, except for government and military installations, and the customs ships are piloted by police soldiers of the C.S.C. They work closely with C.B.S.' Department A and C. Restricted Areas There are few restricted areas in the Confederacy, but they do exist. Access is restricted to the Luxor System, as it is the southern gateway to the Confederate Heartlands. The I-7 and Beren systems are officially devoid of life, but in reality they are both used by Department X of the C.B.S. I-7 holds a shipyard used for classified projects, while the Beren system is home of the top-secret research station known only as Eclipse Station. Access is heavily restricted, and anyone who strays in are taken into custody and either brainwashed or disappears. Military Structure Prominent Members *Grand Marshal Mark Lucas *Surface Marshal Milos Bran *High Admiral Eshtemoh Cosimo *High Marshal Victor Borga *High General Tamara Romanov *First Admiral Da'el Kar *First Admiral Julius Marcus Deronin *First Admiral Linda Evans *Rear Admiral Aran Tolucan *Rear Admiral Roald Dorn *Colonel Anastasia Romanov *Colonel Aleen Ulran Rank Structure Confederate Army The Confederate Army handles the defense of all Confederate planets. Between ten thousand to five million troops are on duty at any one time, depending on the planet. The members of the Confederate Army are recruited among the general population. After going through a gruelling six-month training programme, those selected for the Army are then deployed to whatever units are in need at the moment, though Army Command makes it a point not to assign troopers to their home planet. On garrisoned worlds, the Army operates in conjunction with the Navy, Drop Trooper Corps, and the Confederate Security Corps|CSC]] to maintain order and security. The army is divided into four categories; infantry, ground vehicle command, aerial operations, and support. Rank Structure Officer *Surface Marshal (Milos Bran) *General *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *High Colonel *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Acting Sub-Lieutenant *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Staff Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *Private First Class *Private Confederate Navy The Confederate Navy is the military arm of the Black Star Confederacy charged with maintaining security in Confederate space. Specific responsibilities of the Confederate Navy includes defending Confederate citizens from space-based threats such as pirates, smugglers and other armed governments, enforcing Confederate will, and overseeing commerce through customs and blockade operations. The Confederate Navy also performs orbital bombardments, transports major ground force deployments, and supports them with space and aerial support. The Confederate Navy conducts itself by the Confederate Naval Code, a set of martial laws and regulations created to guide the massive military organization. The vast majority of personnel in the Confederate Navy are humans or Decuri, although other species are also in the service. Rank Structure Officer *High Admiral (Eshtemoh Cosimo) *First Admiral *Admiral *Vice-Admiral *Rear-Admiral *Commodore *Line Captain *Captain *Commander *Sub-Commander *Lieutenant Commander *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Midshipman / Ensign *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Master Chief Petty Officer *Chief Petty Officer *Petty Officer First Class *Petty Officer Second Class *Seaman *Seaman Apprentice *Seaman Recruit Confederate Starfighter Corps The Confederate Starfighter Corps is nominally an independent organization, but more often than not, starfighter units are under the command of Army or Navy officers. The men and women of the Starfighter Corps are recruited among the general population. After going through a three-month training programme similar, if shorter, to the Army training programme, those who pass are then transferred to one of the numerous Flight Schools operated by Starfighter Command, where they go through a six-month training programme. During their time at the Flight School, the pilots-to-be are taught to fly all support and fighter craft in use by the Confederacy, all the while subject to extensive testing of their abilities. Depending on their test results, they are then assigned to either Fighter Command, Bomber Command, or Combat Command. Nevertheless, by the time that the new pilots are assigned to their new positions, they are capable of flying any type of support or fighter craft operated by the Confederacy. Rank Structure Officer *High Marshal (Victor Borga) *Force Marshal *Chief Marshal *Marshal *Vice Marshal *Commodore *Colonel *Wing Commander *Major *Flight Lieutenant *First Lieutenant *Second Lieutenant *Ensign *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Flight Sergeant *Chief Technician *Technical Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Senior Technician *Junior Technician *Senior Spacecraftman *Leading Spacecraftman *Spacecraftman The Confederate Drop Trooper Corps Confederate Drop Troopers are first strike units that are sent into critical combat situations in support of both the Confederate Navy and Confederate Army. Confederate Drop Troopers were originally introduced as the new elite of the military during the early years of the Confederacy. They are highly disciplined and completely loyal to the Confederacy. Confederate Drop Troopers will carry out their orders without hesitation and without concern of their own lives. Maintaining their own command structure and support facilities, Confederate Drop Troopers are independent of Army and Navy chains of command. If a situation warrants it and if the Drop Trooper Company Commander authorizes it, regular officers can be given command of Drop Trooper squads or platoons. Confederate Drop Troopers are deployed to neutralize resistance to the Confederacy. Despite the many similarities between the Confederate Drop Troopers and the Imperial Stormtroopers, the Confederate Drop Troopers are not as inhuman as the Imperial Stormtroopers, and are celebrated rather than feared by the population of the Confederacy. Rank Structure Officer *High General (Tamara Romanov) *General *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Acting Sub-Lieutenant *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Colour Sergeant *Gunnery Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *Private First Class *Private Intelligence Of the three intelligence organizations, only the Confederated Bureau of Security and Military Intelligence uses military ranks. Rank Structure Officer *Director General (Jaren Gant) *General *Colonel General *Lieutenant General *Major General *Brigadier General *High Colonel *Colonel *Lieutenant Colonel *Major *Captain *Lieutenant *Sub-Lieutenant *Acting Sub-Lieutenant *Officer Cadet Warrant Officer *Warrant Officer First Class *Warrant Officer Second Class Enlisted *Staff Sergeant *First Sergeant *Sergeant *Corporal *Lance-Corporal *Private First Class *Private The Fleet A list of available forces that the Crimson Empire has at its disposal. *Confederate First Battle Group *Confederate Second Battle Group *Confederate Third Battle Group Arsenal Confederate Navy The Black Star Confederacy commands an impressive navy. Employing both indigenous and foreign craft, it has great offensive and defensive capabilities in terms of space-based operations. Capital Ships *Armageddon-class Super Star Destroyer *Confederate-class Star Destroyer *Defensor-class Star Destroyer *Wraith-class Star Destroyer In addition to this roster, the Confederacy utilizes these foreign craft: *Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark I *Interdictor-class Star Destroyer *Republic-class Star Destroyer *Tartan-class Patrol Cruiser *Class 1000 Cruiser Fighters *P-117 Space Superiority Fighter *IP-38 Multi-Role Fighter *Intruder Assault Boat *Marauder Assault Fighter *Frey-class Assault Shuttle *Trooper-class Transport *Sentinel-class Shuttle *Spectre-II Cloaked Fighter Additionally, the Confederacy also employs these foreign craft: *A-9 Vigilance Interceptor *I-7 Howlrunner *Alpha-class Xg-1 Star Wing *BTS-A2 Long-Range Strike Fighter/Bomber *BTL Y-wing Starfighter *Sentinel-class Landing Craft *Lambda-class T-4a Shuttle Armed Forces Vehicles *Millard Assault Walker *Black Star Heavy Walker *Guardian Scout Walker *Quad Scout Car *Reaver APC *Mark 12 Heavy Crawler *JaSu AT-4 Harrier *JaSu AT-6 Cyclops *K-30 Recoilless Field Gun *Devastator Mobile Artillery Piece *74-Z Speeder Bike *Armored Freerunner *Arrow-23 Transport Landspeeder *Infantry Support Platform *LAVr QH-7 Chariot *Repulsor Scout *S-1 FireHawke Heavy Repulsortank *Swift Assault 5 Hoverscout *T4-B Heavy Tank *Ultra-Light Assault Vehicle *AAC-1 Hovertank *Heavy Missile Platform *PX-4 Mobile Command Base Troops Standard troops *Confederate Army Trooper *Confederate Drop Trooper *Confederate Assault Trooper *Confederate Devastator *Confederate Marine *Confederate Rad-Trooper *Confederate Sea Trooper *Confederate Sentinel Special Operations Specialized Forces *Confederate Shadow Trooper *Confederate SOB Trooper *Confederate Commando *Confederate Strike Trooper Notable Units *None Religious Bodies Order of the Tak Lords The Tak are an ancient Force-user tradition. Originally founded in the Decuu Empire, the Tak all but disappeared during the War of Lost Souls. At the time they were believed to have destroyed during the Scouring of Pesht in 1349 BBY. Recent information suggest that the Tak did lose the majority of their numbers at Pesht, and that their disappearance was a self-imposed exile to prevent further losses. A few Tak remained as advisors to the Decuri Emperor, but the last Tak committed ritual suicide immediately prior to the Unification War. The Tak was thought lost for millenia, but in 14 ABY the last two Tak Lords made themselves known to Emperor Thorn. It was revealed that the Tak had adopted an organization roughly similar to the Sith Rule of Two, mostly out of fear that the human-dominated Confederacy would destroy them if they knew of their existence. The Tak was well received by Thorn who made them a semi-autonomous state-sanctioned organization, and soon after made themselves known to the Confederate public. They recruited several apprentices in an effort to expand their numbers. Since then, the Tak has been represented by Tak Lord and General Baen Talal, who is currently commanding a detachment of the Third Battle Group. The Tak tradition is virtually similar to that of the old Jedi Order, which leads some experts to believe that the Tak is somehow related to the Jedi. The only real difference between the Tak and the Jedi is that the Tak accept ritual suicide in extreme cases. The ritual suicide involved turning one's lightsabe towards one's chest, and igniting the saber. All Tak lightsabers are equipped with an overload mechanism, which is activated prior to the suicide and destroys the lightsaber's crystals, so as to prevent it from falling into the hands of an enemy. Corporations The Confederacy is home to numerous large corporations. For centuries, these companies have helped the Confederacy survive by inventing new and better technology. Space Technology *Dumarki Design Systems *Fuller SpaceDrive *Killian Shipyards Ground Technology *Arisaka Technologies *Benson Motors *Confederate Military Engineering *Decuu Arms *Dumarki Design Systems *Jacson-Sukenov *MiliTech *Toyochev Motors *Zamira Arms Weapons Technology *Arisaka Technologies *Decuu Arms *DeVreen Armaments *HattMark Weapons *Jacson-Sukenov *Jain Arms *MiliTech *Zamira Arms Galactography Details It takes approximately eight hours to cross the Confederacy from left to right, if using a Class One hyperdrive. Active Threads *Black Star Confederacy: Heaven or Hell *BSC: The Galenian Wars Category:Featured ArticleCategory:Black_Star_ConfederacyCategory:Governments Category:Jagtai